Don't Let Me Fall
by Banshee Queen
Summary: Upon the birth of Eldarion, Eowyn visits Aragorn & the two take a walk. She recalls her feelings of him before the Wotr & begs him not to let her fall in love with him again.


**Author/Banshee Queen: "After watching that scene in Rotk at Dunharro wwhere Eowyn sort of 'farewells' Aragorn, I felt suddenly exhilarated to write a fanfic on them. I tried imagining how Eowyn would feel or what she would be thinking at that precise moment after seeing him again after all those years & after hiding all those feelings brought back up again. So sad, yet so wonderful is unrequited love."**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own the wonderful characters Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Legolas, Eldarion or any others. They belong to the Master of all genius novels; John Ronald Reuel Tolkien to whom I would gladly bow down to. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Don't Let Me Fall...**

The Citadel, in all its glory looked so large from where the Lady Eowyn stood. Its white flooring and dark bluish black marble pillars left all in awe. Grand statues of Stewards past lined the long hall standing silent and grim, soft sunlight raining down through skylights illuminating their crowns and scepters which they held aloft. People of all races and rank filled the Citadel, a low humming of laughter mingled with talk echoing among the marble pillars as they relentlessly conversed.

But there was only one thing Eowyn saw far more beautiful and astonishing which stood out to her far above the rest. At the foot of the stairs to his throne the King of Gondor stood, tall and regal. Grey eyes shining bright. No crown he wore, but dark waves of hair which fell about his shoulders. A deep sigh escaped the White Lady's lips.

'_That is how I remembered you to be dear Aragorn, and that is how always I shall remember you.'_

The King had sent out heralds across Middle-Earth, destined for Ithilien, Rohan, and the Northern Kingdom Arnor, to join him in celebration -the Queen had borne him a son.

Eowyn and Faramir approached the royal cradle arm in arm. In it, lay the newborn Prince, peacefully sleeping, unaware of what all the commotion was about. Eowyn felt her heart miss a beat. He was _perfect_, his gentle breathing coming in soft ripples. A small cowlick added to the absolute bundle of adorableness Eowyn now found herself smiling at.

"He's beautiful. Like an angel, 'cooed Eowyn, 'I am happy for you My Lady."

The Queen smiled gently and embraced the White Lady.

"You are too kind my old friend. What a pity you could not have come sooner Eowyn, we did wish you would have joined us to celebrate Eldarion's christening, but time was of the essence and Legolas insisted on becoming a Godfather right at that very moment."

The two woman laughed softly, causing Aragorn to turn. A smile reached his lips as he casually strode towards the two.

"And what would the Lady of Ithilien think of the King of Gondor to laugh so loudly?"

The two ladies spun around in surprise, both taken off guard. When Arwen saw who had spoken she gingerly planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to introduce Eowyn.

"My Lord, I do not think you have met my dear friend Eowyn, Lady of Ithilien."

The King looked thoughtful, but after a moment a wry smile painted his face.

"No I believe I have not My Lady, although I must say our new guest looks awfully familiar."

Eowyn blushed a deep plum, clearly embarrassed by his words. A small frown pricked Arwen's face.

"Come now dear husband I'm sure your memory would serve you correctly, would it not?"

The King chuckled.

"Of course it has. Would you excuse us My Lady, I should like to take a walk with our newly found stranger."

The Queen laughed louder this time but nodded in agreement, making her way toward the crib to comfort Eldarion who had now awakened from his sleep.

Aragorn looked into Eowyn's eyes searching for a greeting, but she stared right back at him, silent as the grave. To break the ice, the King held out his arm to her.

"Come, there is much we have to talk about."

The Shieldmaiden smiled, then took his arm, a deep sigh escaping her lips.

"I can't remember the last time I took your arm."

Aragorn smiled warmly, followed by another chuckle. They passed through the doors of the Citadel, the evening sunset blazing forth in shades of yellow and orange. Time seemed to stop, the leaves of the White Tree of Gondor rustling no more.

"It seems like so long ago when last we said goodbye, doesn't it?"

The White Lady sighed again, gently resting her head on his shoulder. He possessed a strong masculine smell. It filled the air about them, and Eowyn soon found herself puzzling over what is was about that distinct fragrance that made her feel oh so secure. He smelled sweet, almost like…Simbelmynë, mixed with another beautiful flower she did not know of.

Running her gaze over the man she had once fallen in love, Eowyn inhaled deeply, attempting to steady herself from falling. His body heat was penetrating through the white garment which she wore…penetrating all her senses. She felt her knees shake and her arms melt, turning like jelly still wrapped around his.

'_If I fall now I will kill myself.'_

A look of worry washed across Aragorn's face as he brought his closer to hers. Eowyn frowned feeling his hot breath on her cheek. His breathing was like a memory she had mesmerised long ago. It made her feel even sicker in the stomach.

"My Lady, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?"

Regardless of the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach Eowyn lied and replied with a simple;

"I am fine."

The King nodded and continued on at a slower pace, holding her firmly and upright around the waist. His tender hands were now making her fall even dizzier under his spell which she knew he could weave about her so easily without even knowing.

"Referring back to our subject before My Lady, it does seem long ago since last we said our farewell's to each other does it not?"

A look of sadness streaked across Eowyn's face as they came to the white wall of Gondor.

"It does, but what really bothers me is all this formality, I can't stand it, it was never me and shall never be me."

A small smile curved Aragorn's mouth.

"Then let us speak plainly. How have you been Eowyn?"

"Joyful…and miserable. But then again wasn't I always?"

The two shared a smile.

"Why do you say that? You have _everything_ Eowyn. Faramir loves you, of that I am certain and without doubt. You have won renown over Middle-Earth, valour and courage of which you have proved both. The power and grace of which a Lady possesses. And, 'Aragorn looked directly into her eyes, 'you are free of your gilded cage."

The Shieldmaiden smiled weakly then rose her gaze to the King's level.

'_Not everything…'_

"Eowyn,' he gently ran a finger over her cheek, 'your beauty surpasses all the wealth in this world. Do not be vain in thinking no one else sees it. I know I do."

A single tear left Eowyn's eye and made its way down her pale cheek. Her voice felt as if it were about to crack.

"Aragorn…don't. Please don't…"

The King frowned confusedly.

"Eowyn I…I don't understand. What do you mean?"

The Shieldmaiden turned from his gaze and looked out into the sunset, her waves of golden hair flying with the breeze which swept through and rustled the leaves of the White Tree of Gondor.

"Do you remember…at Dunharrow? What you said to me?"

The confused look vanished from the King's face.

"I have wished you joy since first I saw you." Recited the White Lady.

She turned to face Aragorn.

"Aragorn, I knew then it was not me in your heart. It never was,' Aragorn made to reach out to her, 'from the time I first laid eyes on you in Meduseld to the time when I had lain my hand in Faramir's, I had loved you."

The King's mouth lay open in awe but Eowyn was not yet finished.

"It was no easy task to overcome an unrequited love, all I had to do was look at you,' her gaze pierced his eye to eye, 'and I would melt. But now to see you have a son,' her gaze softened and she wore a smile, 'makes me feel happy for you. I _am_ happy for you. But it also shows my love for you is a thing now past. And it must stay there."

Aragorn bowed his head, listening intently, a pang of guilt burning into his side.

"I had forgotten. But now I remember…all those sweet smiles."

Aragorn lifted his gaze and flashed her a secret smile like the ones he used to do. The Shieldmaiden's face light up, a rare thing for anyone to see. The King sighed deeply and caressed her cheek. He loved seeing Eowyn mirthful, a thing many could not easily achieve. He had triumphed over all. But she continued on, eyes lost in a long lost memory.

"I remember all those blue skies where your words were my freedom."

The King's eyes opened wide. The Shieldmaiden saw instantly and sought to ease his shock.

"Yes, it was all true. Too many times I cared too much, I stood on the edge,' Aragorn moved closer to Eowyn, 'and saw that you held my hand,' the King clasped his with the White Lady's, Eowyn's surprised gaze meeting his, 'knowing too well I couldn't hide from those eyes,' Aragorn's grey eyes pierced through her heart, 'please…' her voice was but a whisper now, 'don't let me fall in love with you again…"

As if in union with Eowyn's statement, a sudden squall rose up with the setting sun, violently shaking the White Tree of Gondor, violently whipping the raiment's of two small forlorn figures atop the Citadel, sweeping across the Field of Pelennor. But then as quickly as it came, the wind gently died down, swaying through the long grass.

Eowyn's breathing came in short shallow breathes amid her quiet sobs. Gently lifting her head shelooked about her, everything was calm and still. That distinct fragrance lay strong around her. The Shieldmaiden looked about herself in disbelief as she realized she was wrapped securely within a warm embrace. Eowyn swung her gaze up at Aragorn. His grey eyes were intently staring down into hers, a fierce but gentle light burning vividly and true. Each knew what the other was thinking, and as Aragorn with the most delicate of gestures cupped her cheek in his hand, she felt a startling wave of emotions wash over her. Neither said a word, that one look alone told all, when a thousand words put together could not.

Two silver threads fell down Eowyn's pale cheeks as she buried her face into Aragorn's shoulder. She felt Aragorn squeeze her hand even tighter as he enveloped it entirely in his. The King of Gondor and the White Lady of Ithilien stood together bathed in the orange light of the setting sun, two black silhouettes atop the glory of the White City.

'_Please…don't let me fall in love with you again…' _

_

* * *

_**Author/Banshee Queen:** **_(Sighs) _"Isn't unrequited love so sad?"**


End file.
